1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a battery-powered, hand-held duster and, more particularly, to a cordless, hand-held duster comprising a spinning or rotating head having bristles of a soft, fine, and delicate texture for picking up particles, and interchangeable handle extensions being available in a variety of lengths and shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, with today's fast-paced lifestyles, people are becoming increasingly pressed to accomplish the variety of household chores under their responsibility. Accordingly, there are a seemingly endless number of cleaning products that help perform a broad array of these tasks in an efficient and effective manner. There exists a product, whether a tool, device or cleaning solution, that will make virtually every job easier, no matter how large or small it may be. This fact is obvious to anyone who visits a store and views the vast array of products and chemicals to help keep bathrooms clean. However, there are very few products to help with perhaps the most common cleaning task of all—dusting. There are sprays and treated clothes, which help, but a feather duster is still most commonly used to dust intricate objects and flat surfaces. However, many of these areas are elevated and only can be reached while standing on a stool, thus compromising one's safety. Additionally, the back and forth action required by one's wrist quickly becomes tiring.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.Description/Title6,493,903Hand-held vacuum cleaner with headlamp6,360,399Hand-held vacuum cleaner with interchangeable controlpanel module5,970,572Battery-operated hand vacuum cleaner with liquid spray5,794,303Hand held vacuum and scraper combinationD 259,618Hand-held vacuum cleaner with light5,290,082Battery operated hand held vacuum handling device4,956,892Cordless vacuum brush4,748,712Cobweb vacuum cleaner
Consequently, there is a need for a means by which objects and surfaces can easily be dusted without the disadvantages as listed above.